


Day 10: Genderqueer flag

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 10 of pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Genderqueer flag.The first time Tony came into the kitchen wearing heels Steve was a little bit freaked out. The second time he was reminded of Peggy. He didn't ask him about it till the sixth time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Day 10: Genderqueer flag

The first time Tony came into the kitchen wearing heels Steve was a little bit freaked out, but he knew the future was more accepting so he kept his mouth shut.

The second time Tony came in wearing both heels and bright red lipstick that reminded him of Peggy. His mind wandered back to her.

The third time Tony came in wearing a skirt and had obviously been up for hours. Natasha was in the kitchen the third time, she took one look at Tony.

“What are your pronouns?” She questioned. Tony smiled at her.

“He/Him is fine.” She smiled at him. “Thank you for asking.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Steve was confused, why did Natasha feel the need to ask Tony his pronouns

The fourth time Tony was coming back from a gala based on the long dress he had on and the pair of heels in their hands. He flopped into a seat at the kitchen table, sighed, and looked at Steve.

“Can you get me an Advil, Spangles.” It was a request but Steve followed it like it was an order. He got Tony two advil and a glass of water and put it down infront where he had crossed his arms on the table and hidden his face in them.

“You okay, Tony?” he fluttered his hands behind Tony’s back, not sure if he was allowed to touch the obviously very expensive dress. 

“No.” Tony groaned. “I had to deal with the most blatantly transphobic and genderqueer hating investor I have ever met.” He sounded upset and tired. Steve put his hand on Tony's back as Tony took the advil. He helped Tony up and after a second thought scoped him into his arms.

“I’m taking you up to bed.” Tony wriggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Oh Captain.” Steve blushed

“To sleep, genius, and tomorrow you can tell me more about how horrible the gala was.” 

The fifth time Steve was starting to get used to it so when Tony came in wearing a skirt suit he just looked at him.

“You look beautiful today, Tony.” he was very sincere and he watched Tony flush slightly.

“Well, thank you Cap.” Tony quickly walked out of the kitchen and Steve turned his attention back to the table where Clint was trying very hard not to laugh. Stev frowned at him

The sixth time Tony was wearing a gorgeous sundress and had a flag thrown over his shoulders. He was jittery with either excited or too much coffee.

“IT’S PRIDE MONTH!!!.” Steve looked up at Tony with a slightly confused smile.

“Yeah, it’s pride month. I’m going to the Brooklyn pride parade later this month, would you like to join me?” Tony looked at him

“YES!!” Tony was still jittery. “I’ll plan the perfect outfit!” Steve glanced at his dress and flag

“You look wonderful in whatever you wear. Can I ask about the flag?” Tony pulled the flag from his shoulders and shook it out to get rid of nonexistent dust.

“It’s a genderqueer flag Captain.” Steve looked confused so Tony continued “I don’t feel the term man really covers who I am. I not a man really but I’m a woman either, I’m genderqueer.” Steve seems to catch on

“Is that why you wear the dresses and the heels?” Tony smiled at him and Steve noticed his light pink lipstick.

“And the makeup and skirts and other accessories. It’s a chance to be me.” Tony shrugged

“Can you explain what the flag represents, I can guess that you’re part of queer community but I want it more fully explained.”

“Sure! Lavender represents androgyny or queerness, white represents agender people, people without gender, and green represents those whose identities which are defined outside the binary. I’m very androgynyous with most of my clothing and I’m outside the usual binary of woman and man.” Steve nodded at him like he understood.

“I’d like to learn more about how that effects you and what I can do to help.” Steve was too damn nice.

“You’re listening Capsicle, that’s enough.” Tony sat down next to Steve and leaned into him. “What do you want to know?”

The seventh, eighth, and ninth times Tony came in with traditionally female clothing he sat down next to Steve.

The tenth time Steve asked him on a date and the world continued to spin on.


End file.
